Kat II Spartan
In No More Anarchy ??? Appears in *Season Finale Arc *Scoruge Arc *Rise of Evox Arc *Injector Arc Friends and Enemies Family Members *Jacob (Father) *Kat (Mother) *Maximus Lynx (Adopted Brother) *Coven Spartan (Half-Brother) Friends *Nana Midoryia (Girlfriend) *Ichika Kaneki *Weston *Big Kelly *Lance Liz *Alex Bob *Ethan *Glenn *K.O. *Rad *Enid *Dendy *Katsuyai *Yami *Snide *Messila *Nate Silva Enemies *Dee Dee II *Forever Knight *Evox *Blaze *Roxy *Wolfram *Baron Draxum Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger 12 (Debut), Calamity Trigger 13 (Ideal), Calamity Trigger 14, Calamity Trigger 15, Calamity Trigger 16, Calamity Trigger 17 *Styles: Mutant *Ultimate Form: Naga’s Tail *Chain Attack: Biting Snake *Heart Heat Attack: Spinning Barrel Roll *Grand Heat Attack: Fist First, Tail Second *Enraged Taunt - Fangs Venomous *Disgusted Taunt - Disappointing the Naga *Black Execution - Shameful Naga *Soul Exchange - Daughter and Father (Good Influence) *Heat Driver - N/A *Timeline Altar - THC Fallout Intro Dialogues Intro Kat II: The Naga Girl is here! Vs. Self Kat II: Whoa, This is trip Kat II: I know right Kat II: I should have never smoked that Weed Vs. Jacob Spartan Kat II: Teach me, some known Naga Moves Jacob Spartan: You know I won’t go soft on you Kat II: What ever it takes, Dad Vs. Emma Goodall Kat II: Why did you break up with my Dad? Emma Goodall: Well, Me and Eto had a Thing, so, We had to split up Kat II: So, Whould That make you my Aunt Emma? Vs. Coven Spartan Kat II: Naga Girl and her Sidekick, Wizard Boi Coven: Hey, you’re the Sidekick, Sister Kat II: No, You are, Brother Vs. Maximus Lynx Kat II: It seems like You, Katsuki, Larry and Nita were like My Dad’s Adopted Children Maximus: Well, You are Looking at one Adopted Guy Kat II: It is so great to have you as a Brother, Maximus Vs. Thor Kat II: AHHHHHHH, I am such of a fan of your Brother Thor: Why is it, that most of the Girls I meet, They like Loki more Kat II: Well, He is the most handsome Vs. Thanos Kat II: You will pay for killing off most of the Heroes and LOKI!!! Thanos: Clam Down, It had to be done Kat II: LOKI WILL BE AVENGED! Vs. Josuke Josuke: Sorry to say about this but I think you need to do some updating on your hair Kat II: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY HAIR Josuke: WHOA WHOA, I meant it’s good, it’s good O-O Vs. Stalker Kat II: You are sick, You know that, Right Stalker; You’re brother’s Assassination on Wolfram will not go unpunished Kat II: Well, I am not gonna let you kill Mubarak brother! Vs. Nana Kat II: Nana, There’s....something I like to say *Blushes* Nana: What is it, Kat II? Kat II: OH NOTHING O-O Vs. Arata II Kat II: I like to eat People too but in a soft way Arata II: Hey Lady, I don’t eat People all the Time Kat II: You’re a Ghoul man, You’re a Ghoul Vs. KO Kat II: This is a Battle for Nana’s Love KO: Alright then, Kat II? Kat II: Man up, KO! Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Hero Category:Female Category:Mutant Category:Snake Category:Calamity Trigger Category:Naga Category:UNSC Category:Weed Smoker Category:Bisexual